scratchpad_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
The Tigger King II: Tigger's Pride (CoolZDane Style)
The Tigger King II: Tigger's Pride is CoolZDane's movie spoof of "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride" Cast *Adult Simba - Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving/The Tigger Movie/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Piglet's Big Movie/Winnie the Pooh: ABC's/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes/Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure/Winnie the Pooh/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You) * Adult Nala - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda/Kung Fu Panda 2/Kung Fu Panda 3/Kung Fu Panda Holiday/Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters/Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Baby Kiara - Kitten (Tom and Jerry) * Young Kiara - Marie (The Aristocats) * Young Kovu - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Adult Kiara - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Adult Kovu - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Timon - Gopher (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/ Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/Disney's House of Mouse), Muk, Luk (Balto/Balto 2: Wolf Quest/Balto 3: Wings of Change) * Pumbaa - Eeyore (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons/ Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/The Tigger Movie/ Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Piglet's Big Movie/Winnie the Pooh: ABC's/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes/Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure/Winnie the Pooh/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/Disney's House of Mouse) * Zazu - Rabbit (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons/Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving/The Tigger Movie/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Piglet's Big Movie/Winnie the Pooh: ABC's/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes/Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure/Winnie the Pooh/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You), Boris Goosinov (Balto/Balto 2: Wolf Quest/Balto 3: Wings of Change) * Rafiki - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood), Bruno (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Zira - Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) * Nuka - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Steele, Star, Kaltag, Nikki (Balto) * Young Vitani - Kitten/Cat Yzma - (The Emperor's New Groove/The Emperor's New School) * Adult Vitani - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift/Ice Age 5: Collision Course/Ice Age Short) * Mufasa's Ghost - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)/The Jungle Book 2/Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild) * Scar in Simba's Nightmare - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Outlanders - Various evil cats * Gypsy (A Bug's Life) as a butterfly * Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ozzy, Strut, Dil the Crocodile, Boneheads and the various sharpteeth (The Land Before Time franchise) as the crocodiles * Petrie, his siblings and his mother (The Land Before Time franchise) as the flycatchers * Balsam and Morris the Midget Moose as the wildebeests * Zini, Yar, Plio and Suri (Dinosaur) as the chacma baboons * Moto Moto and Gloria (Madagascar franchise) and Hipster (Wild Kratts) as the hippos * Fish Merlin, Fish Wart (The Sword in the Stone) as a cichlid * Seagulls (Finding Nemo) as Formation Birds * Ants (A Bug's Life) as Termites * Great Prince, Young Bambi, Various Deer (Bambi/Bambi 2) as the topis * Zebra Clan (Khumba) as the zebras * Crows (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), Various Birds as the spotted thick-knees * Daddy Topps/Topsy, Cera, Various Threehorns (The Land Before Time franchise) as the rhinos * Twister the Snake (The Rescuers Down Under), Snake Jafar (Aladdin), Snake Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone), Nag/Nagaina (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi), Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967/The Jungle Book 2/Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild), Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) as Rock Pythons * Blu and Jewel (Rio/Rio 2/Rio 3) as the Lovebirds * Adult Bambi and Adult Faline (Bambi) as the Thomson's gazelles * King Julien and Karen (All Hail King Julien) as the monkeys * Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) and Cassandra (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) as butterflies * Chickens (Chicken Run) as the guinea fowls * Melman (Madagascar franchise) Bridget (The Wild) and Zarafa as the giraffes * Llama Kuzco, Misty the Llama, Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) as the okapis * Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy, Lucky the Vulture (The Jungle Book (1967/The Jungle Book 2), Trigger, Nutsy (Robin Hood), Cecil, Arthur, Clarisse the Vulture (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs), Soccer Vultures (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), Cop Vultures (Timon and Pumbaa), Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who: 2008) as the vultures * Animals from the Pridelands - Various Animals * Pridelanders - Various good cats Category:CoolZDane